


Samurai

by VerreXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerreXIV/pseuds/VerreXIV
Summary: WoL can't decide on which class to dedicate her time to. Bad romance angst ensues.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Please be gentle, I'm getting used to posting here. In my story there is more than one WoL, as my best friend and I write together sometimes. This is based on an entirely true struggle I went though in leveling PLD :)

“I'll just be a minute… You can come in if you'd like? They might try to recruit you though.” Verre beamed a toothy grin at her tall white mage companion.

“I'll pass. I can already smell the stench of sweat from out here.” Traxis’ expression remained neutrally disinterested as he crossed his arms and settled into a lean against the railing in front of the guild hall doors. He stood out dramatically, dressed in a floor length white coat surrounded by the dull sand brown architecture of Ul-Dah. “I cleared my schedule to train with you. Don't waste my time.” Verre saw the tiny smirk on his face but knew that didn't mean he was joking.

It had not been a long time ago that the warrior first entered the gladiator's guild. Since Haurchefant’s death, Verre had held close to the Fortemps family crest shield that was gifted to her, though never having had a purpose for it. It was in his memory she decided to take up this new skill to occupy her time, while she had some to spare. Now Verre found herself returning to the guild on a small errand for the paladins, picking up a special weapon maintenance kit that had been delivered to the wrong place. It seemed no matter how much good she did for the world there were always little chores for her to do.

After a few waves to familiar faces and a quick chat with Mylla, Verre was sent down a staircase at the back of the guild that she hadn't noticed before. The stairway was wide and shallow, shortly leading to a broad set of double doors that opened into another, lesser used training room. 

Verre quickly found her target, a neatly wrapped parcel on top of storage chests. Before she could reach it, on the opposite side of the room the gleam of a shining sword caught her eye. An unsheathed katana lay blade up against polishing rags, clearly abandoned halfway through the task. Verre’s breath caught in her throat and her heart fluttered. She still frequently saw katanas sheathed on belts while passing through Kugane, but she very vividly remembered how long it had been since she had seen the naked blade of one. In a subconsciously defensive motion, Verre crossed her arms in front of her chest. The thumb of her right hand idly traced over the raised flesh of scar at her collarbone, the length of which stretched far beneath her clothing and ending near her waist on the opposite side.

Verre took a cautious yet curious step closer, as if expecting the katana to turn into a venomous snake. As she got near, that's when she saw the blood on the high curve of the upturned blade. She sucked in a sharp breath as her mind flooded with images she had become familiar with seeing in her nightmares. Pink flowers, radiant gold hair, that smile, those blue eyes, and the blood. Rivers of blood. She blinked out the trauma as she had trained herself to do every night she woke herself up with the memories. Verre’s vision refocused to the katana before her but the knot in her stomach remained. There was also that aching in her chest again but like always she refused to dwell on it.

Deciding she was stronger than her fears, Verre removed the bulky shield from her back and leaned it against the wall. With growing curiosity and maybe a small bit of thrill she lifted the slim weapon gently. Immediately Verre was surprised to discover how light weight it was and tested this with a couple small motions through the air. She flexed her fingers around the corded handle, unused to the unique feeling of it. The warrior scowled as she suddenly reminded herself of the cocky overconfident way Zenos wielded his sword with a single hand, despite being in life or death combat. Correcting herself, her second hand joined the first on the handle with a white knuckle grip. Verre tested more slashes with the katana, now held properly. Raising it in a defensive angle she was flooded yet again with intrusive thoughts of him, this time his own blade crashing down on her with all the force of his enormous body. Was there any way such a small weapon could protect her from that much strength?

“What is taking so long? Let's go.” Traxis’ voice over linkpearl broke Verre out of her thoughts. 

“Uhh… Yeah I'm coming up now.” She fumbled awkwardly. When did her face get so hot? Verre did her best to place the katana in the exact position she had discovered it, snatched up the weighty parcel she had come for and dashed back up to the main floor.

Rushing back out into the common area, Traxis eyed her sceptically. “Verre, I know I'm great at this whole healing thing” he waved a hand vaguely, “but I'm gonna need you to bring a shield anyway.”

The color drained from her face as she realized what he meant by that. She had forgotten the Fortemps shield in the basement. With even more of a hurry than she had made her exit, she ran back in and down the stairs again. Verre snatched up the shield, not making eye contact with it out of guilt as if the inanimate object could judge her for having been left behind. Instead, she spared one last glance at the katana and made a mental note to find a reason for a trip to the Kugane marketplace soon.


End file.
